There's Hope After All
by laugh4life
Summary: Taking place after 2X1; Regina and Angelo's thoughts about being married and their history together. One-shot for now. R&R please!


**Hello! After seeing the Switched at Birth premiere the other night, I decided to write this cute little one-shot :) I hope you like it! By the way, I know nothing about the people who marry couples, being that I'm not married myself. So if I got the name wrong (I called the person a preacher...? Pretty sure that's not right) please don't make a big deal out of it. If you do happen to know the correct term, however, please let me know! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"... I pronounce you husband and wife."

Angelo and Regina stood there, in the hall of the court building, staring at each other, both of them completely dumbfound. What did they just get themselves into? They are now married; husband and wife. Again. It didn't work out last time; what were the chances that it would work this time?

The second they were proclaimed married, Regina's mind went off with an obnoxious amount of questions. And she began to doubt herself.

How would they tell the rest of the family; Bay, Daphne, John, Toby, Kathryn, and all the other people in their lives? Did Regina do well in making this decision, or was she too hasty? There are so many problems. The court may send her off to Italy, too! They may think that she did it only to save Angelo - which is absolutely true - and declare her an unworthy citizen too. Or there's the other side, where they live happily ever after. But that only happens in fairy tales. What if Daphne hates her for this? Daphne hasn't exactly been agreeable in this whole matter, and having married Angelo may bring her anger out in the open. Was John playing her? Was he lying to her, when he told her that marrying Angelo may save him? Is it possible that they could even request another trial? Regina should have checked on that first. Honestly, though, did Regina marry him because Bay's words made her think about how sad the girls would be if he got shipped off, or because Bay's words made her remember all the wonderful times that Regina and Angelo shared?

Regina knew, in her heart, that it was more likely the latter.

The air was silent for a few minutes before the preacher urged them on, "You may kiss the bride."

Regina blushed bright red. Neither of them made a move.

But they were now husband and wife, and it was only natural that they kiss. And yet they didn't. They stood there in the hall, gathering their thoughts and opinions. They both found that they were nervous of what the other would think. After all, Regina was only marrying Angelo to have him stay in the U.S.; it was for the girls. It wasn't as if she really liked him anymore... was it? Though once upon a time they were happily married.

It puzzled the preacher to see a couple hesitate on kissing; it was a rare thing in this modern world. Usually the bride would pounce on the groom, or the other way around. This was a rare occasion. And the preacher had his own prejudices. He did make judgements, like every other human being, and on that day he decided that this couple were not happy with this marriage at all. But what the preacher couldn't figure out is why.

Finally Angelo blinked out of the trance that he seemed to be in and leaned forward. His soft hands grasped Regina's in a firm hold. She didn't pull away as her eyes caught his. Ever so slowly, Angelo leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, almost hesitating at first. It was warm and sweet, and Regina's lips tingled for more. She closed her eyes, and when Angelo tried to pull away, captured his lips once again.

As Angelo's lips dulled her thoughts, she returned to habits that die hard.

In truth, Regina never stopped loving him. Even when he cracked her heart, she still held onto him. She laid aside thoughts for him every day and night; the most random of objects would remind her of him, and she would regret the fight they had. She had a great ego, and so she hated to admit the truth to even herself, but it was true. She always held a special place for him in her heart.

One time, not long after Angelo left Regina, she and Daphne were in a store and the cashier tapped his fingers on the counter in a peculiar way as Regina pulled out cash to pay. But before Regina could hand the cash over, she became hypnotized by the rhythm of which he drummed his fingers. By the time she looked up, she was transported to her daydreams and expected to see good old Angelo standing before her, looking handsomer than ever before.

Regina had a great ego, and so she hated to admit anything to even herself, but it was true. She always held a special place for him in her heart. And she never ever stopped loving him.

When he left her, she grieved and wished she had done something differently; something that changed the outcome. When Daphne began asking about him, she pretended not to care. When other people asked, she tried to sound indifferent and aloof. She never wanted people to know what she really thought; she believed that it would make her look weak. She thought it would make her look like a bad parent.

Throughout the years, she wondered about Angelo. She thought about him and stared at pictures of him and regretted what had happened that day. But despite all of her puzzling, she never once thought he would return. And she never thought that she would fall for him again.

But she did. Because she never stopped loving him in the first place.

Every day that Angelo lived after leaving Regina, he was distraught and mulled over her, and even attempted to call her multiple times but never gathered enough of his courage to do so. But every day Angelo returned to where he was staying, and that night he thought about Regina and what life would have been like if he hadn't had to leave. Hadn't had to take care of his duty. Hadn't had to return to what he knew.

Each night he thought about Regina's tiny body, cuddled next to his, and her friendly personality that he loved. Her beauty, inside and out, and her silky brown hair. How her chocolate eyes crinkled when she laughed and how her smile was brighter than the sun. How her voice tinkled and chimed like silver bells and how she bit her lip when she worked hard. All of her little quirks and habits; he loved them. That's what made Regina herself; and he loved that about her.

He lamented leaving her and the child, Daphne, but there wasn't much he could do. He was born in the wrong time and place; he had duties to fulfill and work to be done.

But despite all that was required of him, he longed for the beautiful life that he had mapped out with his gorgeous Regina. He wished that he could apologize to her for everything, and yet he never called. Never sent a letter. Never tried at contact her in any way. And so, as the child grew up, he only wondered about what could have been.

The preacher turned his head as the couple finally kissed, hesitantly at first. He smiled a small little grin, and then, murmuring a "nice working with you two," stalked off to go about the rest of his day. He shrugged off the bizarre little incident and mentally wished the couple a good future.

With Angelo's warm, familiar lips roving over hers, she leaned into his body, completely absorbed in the kiss. Her hands found his neck and then his hair, and she slid them though his shortly clipped hair. His hands encircled her body, and while one slowly slipped down, the other found her face. Her senses were heightened as her eyes were closed, and her body tingled with longing.

After a minute, Angelo gently pulled away.

Regina blinked, looking startled, and blushed yet again. A slow grin spread across both their faces simultaneously and Regina bit her lip nervously.

Angelo stared, unabashed, into her beautiful face, trying to decipher what he saw there. Honestly, he saw a little bit of shame and a little bit of nerves, but no remorse, and so he smiled wider. His white teeth contrasted his olive-toned skin, and they reflected brightly.

His hand slowly reached up from its previous place at his side, and his fingers twined through Regina's thin ones. Her soft brown eyelashes fluttered up as she looked at him.

Sharing a smile, he whispered, "Let's try this again. A new start, Regina, because I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Without responding, she grinned silently and pulled him with her toward the door. Despite what was to come, Regina knew that the times ahead of them would be good, even with the hardships that they knew they had to endure. They could make it through it all, together.

Because that's how strong they were; mentally inseparable, forever committed, good at deluding and never regretting, they were the perfect couple.

* * *

**Looking back, I see possibility for a multi-chaptered story, so... what do you all think?**

**Thoughts? :)**


End file.
